


Unwanted change

by Boredloser369



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Vinsmokecest, ZoSan - Freeform, vinsmokcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boredloser369/pseuds/Boredloser369
Summary: Sanji hasn't been rescued from his family. His brothers torment him on a daily basis to make him become like them. One day theres an event held where pirates and royalties are invited as a form of peace. naturally sanji is forced to go and the straw hats see this as a way to save sanji, but it doesn't go exactly as planned





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Random shit AU i wanted to test out dont mind me (。-ω-)ﾉ

"Hey Sanji guess where we're going~" Niji was in an obnoxiously good mood. He's been like this since watching Sanji get his tattoo. It was like ichijis but with a 3 and on his neck clear for all to see. Sanji hated how much pleasure his brothers got out of his pathetic display. Screaming and crying at the top of his lungs unable to move due to being strapped down, if you looked closely you could still see the bruises on his arms and legs from the leather. The whole time begging them to stop, his voice growing quieter when he realized his words didnt matter. What made him feel worse was how he curled up to ichiji for comfort when it was all over. Weakly gripping at his brothers shirt whimpering that it hurts, feeling safe when the red haired bastard whispered to him "its over now. Even tho you acted like a child in the beginning, you stopped like a good boy. you did a very good job Sanji" as he gently stroked the trembling cooks blonde hair. Sanji was disgusted in himself, that disgust was a numb feeling at this point. Sanji stopped and turned around to face niji growling in annoyance "what do you want" Niji grinned wrapping his arms over sanjis shoulders "dont be like that to your big brother" he pouted resting his head on sanjis left shoulder, the side with the tattoo. Sanji flinched, his neck and part of his shoulder still stung from getting the tattoo. Niji noticed this right away. "Does it still hurt?" He lifted his head licking up the number 3 on Sanjis neck leaving a thick trail of spit "want big brother to make you feel better?~" Niji trailed his hand up sanjis neck gently messing with his hair. "Just tell me where we're going or piss off i wanna change my shirt" Sanjis voice was cold, he's been wearing Yonji's shirts since getting the tattoo because theyre big, loose and take less effort to put on. "Youre no fun" Niji sighed and stood up holding a letter "theres an event where all royalty and most wanted pirate crews are to attend as a sort of peace thing, look our name is on the royal side" Hearing that made Sanji feel off. 'Our name' for all his life he never considered himself a vinsmoke but here he is. "You dont seem very excited" it was ichiji. He's always the last to wake up, walking around shirtless with a cup of coffee. He took the paper from niji and looked through the pirates list. Straw hats was one of the top confirmed crews going. Ichiji tucked the paper in his back pocket. "Why would i? It's gonna be chaotic, doesnt sound very interesting" sanji wipped nijis saliva from his neck "besides this tattoo still stings i dont feel like moving around too much or wearing anything that'll make it hurt" ichiji walked towards sanji dropping his coffee cup to hold sanjis chin inspecting the tattoo on his neck "it seems like its healing fine" ichiji picked sanji up bridal style "if you just layed in bed like i told you to maybe it wouldn't hurt as much" sanji leaned his head on his brothers bare chest "i got bored" niji snickered "be a good big brother ichi~ take him to his room and entertain him, I'll go tell a maid to clean this up" niji walked off chuckling to himself "you can put me down now" sanjis tone stayed cold as he looked at the spilled coffee on the ground "no. Im taking you to my room since you clearly cant follow simple orders without being watched" ichiji growled walking towards his room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how to properly end chapters or format them imma nap now _(┐「ε:)_


	2. Character 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no fuckin idea where im going with this shit so bare with me (Ｔ▽Ｔ)

The smell of ichijis room gave sanji a weird sence of comfort at this point. He shifted his head to smell the pillow. This smell that used to fill him with nothing but fear, now its just a numbimg comfort. "Do you always waste coffee like that?" Sanji watched ichiji change his pants that were stained with coffee "only when im in the mood" the red head replied in a flat tone. Out of all his brothers ichiji was the toughest one to read. Niji is a cocky bastard who likes messing with people and does what he wants regardless of what he's told, yonji is a brainless horny muscle head who follows the lead of his brothers, ichiji being the oldest brother is the leader. The other two dont go against him, while he doesn't go against his father. He stays expressionless with those stupid sunglasses all the time, even when he shows concern it feels empty. Things like murder, rape and incest dont bother him the slightest. Thats the thing that bothers sanji the most. incest. Another thing sanjis grown numb to while being held here. Walking in on ichiji fucking niji senseless was one of the last things he wanted to see. Since then niji toys with sanji on an almost daily basis same goes for yonji. Ichiji on the other hand, if ichiji wants something he gets to the point. Especially when he's horny. sanji was snapped out of spacing out when he felt a cold rush in his neck. Ichiji had put a cold towel on the tattoo. "Why are you being nice to me?" Sanji looked at his older brother, looking at his pitiful reflect in those stupid sunglasses. "Dont mistake this for kindness, I'm just making sure your tattoo gets properly taken care of as an order from father" ichiji grabbed sanjis neck pulling him up kissing him deeply, forcing his tongue into the blondes mouth as saliva dripped out of the corner of his mouth. Sanjis breath grew uneasy as he shut his eyes trying to pull away gripping at the red heads wrist. This is why he's the hardest to read. His motives are never clear. Ichiji pulled back the thick trail of saliva between them breaking when he dropped the blonde on the bed. He watched the blonde cough and gasp for air tears forming in his eyes. "Dont assume i do anything for you out of kindness" ichiji held the trembling blonds chin "i just dont like seeing my toys being used by someone else"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in one day? Someone save me from this bullshit holiday （ ＴДＴ）

"Come on sanji smile a bit! It'll be fun!" Reiju always seemed to be happy. She was in an exceptionally good mood since she was given a new dress for the occasion. The brothers were all wearing similar outfits each one showing off their vinsmoke number tattoo. Ichiji had a turtle neck tank top showing off his arm with an arm sleeve on the other along with a black cloak, black pants and ankle booths that went under the pants. Sanji hated it. His was a long sleeve with a low cut neckline showing off his tattoo with the cloak over his right side. The thing he hated the most was the idea of someone recognizing him. He needed a smoke. Really badly. But they wouldn't let him. "Maybe we'll be able to meet your friends" yonji shouted with a cocky grin "dont count on it gorilla face. Theyre not the type to go to fancy events like this." That was a partial lie. If anything they would normally go for the hell of it. If they did go to this event for a fact their main goal would be to get sanji back. 

At the arrival Sanji instantly wanted to go to some empty hall and stay there for the whole event. "Im going to go look around. I'll be back at the boat when its over" before the others could even reply Sanji walked off disappearing in the crowd. It wasnt that hard to find an empty hall. Everyone was in the main room where the food and music is. The royalties intrested in meeting well known pirates while the pirates wouldnt care much for the royalties other than their riches. "I wonder if vivi is here..." Sanji mumbled to himself placing his hand over his neck. An echoing sound of foot steps came from where sanji had been coming from seemed to get close. Its probably just some security gaurd or some marine. "Oi blone royal know where the main room is!? I got seperated from my crew" Sanji froze in his tracks. He recognized that annoyed tone of voice anywhere. This hall went for a while so there was no point in running and ignoring him would either piss him off or get him to walk away. "If he thinks im just some stuck up royal he'll eventually give up right?" Was Sanjis initial thought. He was wrong. "Oi royal i know you dont wanna talk to pirates cuz you think youre better than us but atleast point in a direction so i can have some sort of an idea where im going" his foot steps came clearer as he approachred the frozen blonde. Sanji didnt know what to do his mind was racing. "Hey are you even listening to me?" The man grabbed sanjis shoulder turning him around. There was a dead silence for a few seconds. "You really are a hopeless idiot you fuckin moss head. Why didn't you stick with chopper so you would be able to atleast find your way back" sanji looked up to see zoro frozen still. He didn't have his swords on him but he had that dumb green haramaki on over a new looking outfit. It wasnt anything too fancy but it was something nicer from what he usually wore. A tight black turtle neck under a long green jacket, along with black pants like the ones he used to wear 2 years ago and black boots that went upto his knees with silver buckles along the side. It would look nice if he wasnt wearing that haramaki. His hair was completely untouched tho. "You could of atleast done something to your hair ya know. You look so nice but your moss head and little tummy warmer ruin it" sanji forced a warm smile "is that all you have to say?" Zoros tone had completely changed, his eyes seemed cold as though he wanted to cry "we worry about you, dont see you for god knows how long and all you have to say is comments messing with me? Not 'im sorry for keeping secrets from you guys' or anything along those lines?" The swordsman took a deep breath and stepped closer towards sanji trailing his hand along the clearly visible tattoo "when did you even get this?" Sanji didnt even flinch at the others touch. It felt nice along his skin. "I got it not long after i arrived there" The blonde looked away placing his hand over zoros "cook look at me" zoro cupped sanjis cheeks with his hands leaning close to kiss him, without saying anything sanji leaned in kissing the other. After the the torment he dealt with his brothers this kiss felt like a blessing. Zoro pulled back touching his forehead against sanjis "i miss you.." Sanji gripped onto the haramaki "i know. I miss you guys too. I hate it there i want to just go back to how things were" his voice trembled "then why dont you!? We can go get the crew and leave before-" sanjis eyes widdened "NO!" He took a step back gripping at the tattoo "no. i cant. They'll kill you or worse.." The last part was a low mumble "atleast come to say hi so they know youre okay. They had all devil fruit users wear a sea stone ring so we cant really fight. They still consider chopper a pet so he didnt have to put one on" sanji stayed silent gripping his tattoo almost clawing into it laughing a bit "but im not okay. I was hoping you wouldnt even see me like this. Marked like their fuckin property!" zoro grabbed sanjis wrist "hey youre going to bleed!" Sanji stayed quiet taking his wrist out of zoros grip "just go enjoy the party and pretend you never saw me. Just keep going down this hall and follow the music you should find your way eventually" zoro wrapped his arms around the cooks waist resting his chin on the blonds head "id rather spend my time here with you" hes more stubborn than a bull. Sanji sighed and leaned his head onto zoros chest "theres no point in changing your mind now is there?" The moss head chuckled with a grin "nope" Footsteps could be heard from the other end of the hall, both men instantly stood up "aw such a cute display. It almost hurts knowing you'll probably never see eachother again" Sanjis eyes widdened with pure fear. It was niji and yonji. "You know sanji, if you want we can take him back with us" niji grinned glanging over at the swordsman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to the zosan ｡･ﾟヾ(✦థ ｪ థ)ﾉ｡ﾟ･｡ again idk where im even going with this so bare with me

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to properly end chapters or format them imma nap now _(┐「ε:)_


End file.
